AkaFuri Collection
by Jynxiii
Summary: Series of largely unrelated AkaFuri oneshots written over the past six months and cross-posted on tumblr/ao3.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt-Clinché (AkaFuri)**

It was on the walk back from the restaurant that Kōki wondered whether it was going anywhere.

The third date (or 'date' as he didn't know whether the first one counted), and Akashi hadn't tried to make more of a move than holding his hand. Which was nice, certainly, but they were both adults.

But _initiating_ something with Akashi was not easy.

"Thank you for tonight," he said when they reached Kōki's apartment.

Akashi's smile, even though it was slightly predatorial, made Kōki's heart thump a bit quicker. He took Kōki's hand and leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. Even with that simple touch, he shivered and bit his lip. He felt ridiculous, like some smitten schoolgirl, but _still_.

But then Akashi was pulling away, squeezing his hand before letting it go. "You can choose where we go next time. I'll call you tomorrow."

He turned away and Kōki's stomach dropped to his feet. He huffed out a breath and dug his hands into his coat pockets.

Well, what was the worst case scenario? Not that he had enough time to think about it. "Akashi!" he called out. His knees weakened when Akashi turned but he still ran the few metres up to him.

"Kōki—" he started, but Kōki grabbed hold of his scarf and pulled him closer, almost smashing his mouth to Akashi's. He was worried for a second when he didn't respond and started to pull away, an apology forming on his lips and a blush colouring his skin scarlet, but then Akashi's hand was on his neck and keeping him close. Every kiss shot bolts of lightning through him. It was like those ridiculous romcoms his mother and sister loved so much.

But to be honest, with Akashi he really didn't mind the cliché.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt - Lamprophony (loudness and clarity of voice) - AkaFuri**

The first time Akashi heard him say it he thought that he was hallucinating.

He didn't respond - just in case it was merely a hallucination (and he felt that if he didn't respond right he would dissolve into a mess of awkwardness; Furihata had that effect on him). And besides, Furihata was currently holding him from behind and his face was pressed into Akashi's back between his shoulder blades, so his voice had been muffled. They had both been quiet for long enough that Akashi had thought that Furihata had fallen asleep.

So instead of responding, he stayed quiet and tried to memorise the feel of Furihata's arms around him.

The second time was confusing, to say the least.

It wasn't as if Akashi got drunk a lot; he was quite contemptuous of those who did, in fact, but those mojitos were really something else. And before he knew it he was stumbling out of the restaurant, Furihata holding onto him firmly whilst he giggled at the sight of Takao tripping over and dragging Shintaro down on top of him. Somehow they got to Akashi's apartment and Akashi slid to the floor as Furihata fumbled with the key.

"You're really pretty in that light."

Furihata blushed and helped him up. "You are never drinking again."

Akashi grinned. "Why not?"

"Because you're ridiculous when you're drunk."

"Kōki…" Akashi said before kissing his neck.

"I love you…" Furihata sighed, his head dropping back.

"What?"

The blush returned to his cheeks. "I didn't say anything." Stepping back, he pulled Akashi with him.

His head was pounding.

Akashi whined and rolled onto his front.

"You're awake?" A hand brushed through his hair and Akashi moved in the direction of Furihata's voice and curled around him.

"Okay, I'm never drinking again."

Furihata laughed and apologised when Akashi winced. "You stayed?" Akashi asked, pulling the covers higher up.

"Thought you might need some help today."

"Okay," he sighed.

"I love you," he mumbled against Akashi's hair.

Akashi pulled away to look at him, trying to focus even as his head spun. "Say that again."

He loved the blush that coloured his cheeks and the way his eyes widened. "I love you, Sei- mmph," Akashi cut him off with a kiss. Furihata's hands reached up to tug on his hair.

"I love you too, Kōki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakorrhaphiophobia - fear of failure (AkaFuri)**

"You lost?"

Seijūrō, his hands clenched into fists that he was _so tempted_ to use, merely ducked his head. "I'm sorry, father."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Seijūrō. If you're not winning, then I can't let you play basketball anymore."

He looked back up at his father. "I already quit the team."

—-

"You know, as good a player Reo-nee is, I can't believe you chose him to be captain." Hayama dropped down in front of Seijūrō and frowned at him. "I can't believe you stepped down at all, actually. Don't you want to take revenge on Seirin? Especially on that boy of yours."

Seijūrō frowned at him. "If I'm not winning then there's no point. And he's not _my_ boy."

"Trouble in paradise?" he quipped. Reo, who had popped up behind him, cuffed him around the head. "Sorry, Sei-chan," he Hayama said, pouting at Reo. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I worry about you."

Seijūrō did miss this, actually. His team were good and hardworking. Maybe it had been a mistake to quit the team. They'd won last year, after all.

But then his stomach sank to his feet and he could hear it again _'97 to 95, Seirin wins'_ and his heart picked up double time as his legs had almost given out. He'd kept upright only by sheer force of will _so this was what failing felt like?_ and if he'd lost once at basketball chances were he'd lose again and the losses would multiply and bleed into other areas of his life.

"I was considering quitting the basketball team anyway," he lied. Hayama and Reo looked at each other before turning back to Seijūrō.

"Why?" Reo said.

Seijūrō shrugged. If he kept casual then maybe they would stop trying to drag him back. "I want to focus on shogi and my father wants me to start looking at positions in the company. I wouldn't have had enough time." He stood up and straightened his uniform.

"If you're sure…" Reo shot another look at Hayama. "But what of Kōki?"

A shard of ice was in Seijūrō's heart but he kept his expression neutral. "Kōki?"

Hayama rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kōki. The boy you courted for just under a year and practically forced to go out with you."

"I don't like what you're implying here."

"Woah, I didn't mean it as bad," Hayama raised up his hands. "But you have to admit that you did push yourself onto him until he fell for you and you've been pretty… well… ecstatic ever since. But now he has to resort to texting me and Reo-nee to find out how you're doing?"

The shard was growing bigger. "I'm considering breaking it off with him."

Hayama's mouth dropped open and Reo grabbed onto his arm. "You're no longer my captain, so may I punch you?" He stepped back when Seijūrō fixed him with a cold glare. "Sei-chan, why are you saying something like that? I've seen you two together."

"Congratulations," Seijūrō said dryly.

"Don't… Sei-chan, he feels bad about the way they won too."

"It's not because Seirin won that I want to break up with him. It wouldn't ever have lasted; we're too different. And it's not like my father would ever agree with me having a relationship with a man."

"Sei—"

"Let it go." His resolve was already faltering anyway.

—-

Kōki had been trying to get in contact with him for two weeks now, ever since Rakuzan's loss. Seijūrō hadn't been able to open any of the messages. He skimmed through them quickly that night, the ice becoming colder at Kōki's obvious worry and anger at being ignored. He called him, sinking to the floor as it rang out and he was sent to voicemail. "Kōki, it's me. Call me when you get this message, please." He stayed on the line for a couple more seconds, fighting the urge to say 'I love you'. The first time he'd said it, it had shocked him, but now it rolled off his tongue so easily, almost synonymous with _Kōki_.

The ice was encasing him.

—-

Kōki called back maybe an hour later.

"Seijūrō! I'm so sorry, I was at practice. I thought Rakuzan practiced too on Fridays? How are you?"

"I'm fine."

He'd thought that he sounded perfectly normal; he'd practiced not showing more than the necessary emotions for years, and this was a_phone conversation_; it wasn't as if Kōki was in front of him.

"You don't sound fine. Sei, if this is about the game I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have pretended to be hurt; it was a cheap, awful trick and you can punish me however you want."

Seijūrō heard laughter from the other end of the line and one of his teammates - Fukuda? Kawahara? - yell out, "Dude, leave that talk for the bedroom."

"Shut up," Kōki said. "I mean that, Seijūrō," he said in a softer voice full of implications that made Seijūrō's breath hitch in his throat.

Seijūrō was tempted; one more night wouldn't hurt, would it? "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes," he answered, a smile in his voice.

He felt the same way he did after the loss; everything was over. Even if he'd known from the beginning that he and Kōki couldn't _really_work out he'd still held onto the naïve hope that somehow something would change.

"Can we meet up? We need to talk."

He could feel the shock on the other side of the line. "Sei…?" Seijūrō said nothing. "I… yes. Of course." Seijūrō cut him off and dropped the phone next to him, his eyes fixed on a vase, some family heirloom.

Would it have turned out differently if he hadn't been born an Akashi? Probably. He'd still be playing basketball. He would have a future with Kōki.

It was as if he was watching someone else's hand when he took the vase, weighed it against his palm, and threw it at a mirror. Both priceless objects smashed and pieces skittered across the hardwood floor, the shards somehow more beautiful than the complete objects.

—-

Kōki opened the door within a second of Seijūrō's ringing the doorbell and immediately leapt on him to hug him, before jumping back. "Sorry. I've missed you."

Seijūrō bit down on his tongue. "Can we talk?"

Kōki fiddled with the doorknob, colour rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, sure." He opened the door wider to let him in. "My family's out for the day." It sounded like some sort of warning.

"The thing is, Kōki… I've been thinking about it for a while…" he looked down the hall and braced himself.

"Wait, let me talk first. What I did… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pretended to be hurt. Rakuzan deserved to win."

Seijūrō narrowed his eyes, though he couldn't bring himself to look at Kōki. "I didn't have to fall for it. It's fine. That's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"We don't have a future."

Kōki was absolutely silent until Seijūrō risked a glance at him, at which point he let out a breath, crossed his arms and said, "How so?"

"We're too different. I just don't think it'll work."

"I never thought…" Kōki gave a hard laugh and when Seijūrō looked at him again he was surprised to see that Kōki looked angry. "Out of the two of us, I didn't think that _you'd_ be the one to get cold feet first."

"It's not cold feet, Kōki. I've thought about this."

"Reo-chan told me that you quit the basketball club."

Seijūrō could feel himself panicking. He'd scripted all of this out but Kōki was reacting completely differently to how he'd thought. "This isn't about basketball."

"No, it's not," Kōki agreed. "This is about you being scared."

"_Scared_? I'm not scared of anything, Kōki." At least, he'd thought. Nothing was more powerful than an emperor, after all.

"You're scared of failure, Akashi."

Seijūrō flinched at the use of his family name, but it gave him the surge of anger he needed to break out of this conversation. "We're over, Furihata."

But Kōki slammed the door shut and stood against it. "You're failing right now, Sei."

"I'm _not_." He sounded like a petulant child – he sounded like_Atsushi_ – and hated it. He hated the fact that Kōki was right, that he'd cut through and understood the core so easily. "Let me go."

Kōki only shook his head. "Don't run away. Don't leave." His voice cracked slightly and a tremor ran through his body.

"Kōki…" This should have been easy. Only a year ago Kōki would have been ecstatic at the prospect of Seijūrō leaving, or been too scared to do anything about it.

He let himself slide down the wall onto the floor. "I've never failed before."

"I know."

"I can't risk it again."

"So that's why you quit the basketball team?" When Seijūrō didn't respond he tutted. "You're an idiot sometimes. You really think that losing is a reason to stop with something you love? Or someone?" He seemed to have determined Seijūrō as no longer being a flight risk and settled next to him on the floor. "Listen, I know you. Probably better than I know myself, so the moment you stop loving me I'll be out of your life. But I'll be damned if I leave or let you leave and I know you still love me. And anyway, if we give up now then that would be the failure."

Seijūrō was starting to smile a bit and he caught Kōki's hand. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

Kōki shook his head slowly. "And you'll have to get used to it. Want to go play some basketball?"

"Not quite yet." He leaned forwards and kissed Kōki. "You said your family was out for the day?"

"Message received," Kōki said with a short laugh. "So this day is turning out better than you expected, huh?"

Seijūrō sighed and jabbed his ribs, even as he followed Kōki upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**AkaFuri**

"Do you think you'll wear a veil when we get married?"

Kōki would have liked to have thought that he didn't look like a complete idiot as he choked on his water and very narrowly avoided spitting it out, but obviously it was necessitated that he did. And the fact that Seijūrō was sitting regally with the hint of amusement in his eyes and looking, well, pretty damned near perfect, just accentuated that he'd made a massive fool of himself. Again. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think you'll wear a veil when we get married?" He placed a shogi piece on the board and gestured to Kōki to take his turn.

"Married?" Kōki said slowly. Was this some kind of joke? Not that he'd heard Seijūrō make a joke before, but it had to be possible.

"You're rather slow today."

Kōki placed a shogi piece on the board. "I wasn't aware that we were going to get married."

"Is that so?"

His voice was matter-of-fact and he leaned back, humming thoughtfully. Kōki waited for an explanation but instead he muttered something about the game being more complicated than he thought.

"Seijūrō!"

He seemed mildly startled as he looked at Kōki.

"We… how can you…?"

"And slightly less articulate," he said with a smile as Kōki trailed off.

"What makes you think we're going to get married? We're not even going out!"

"Are we not? Well, then, will you go out with me?"

This, also, was said matter-of-factly. Another shogi piece clicked onto the board as Kōki tried to work out where this was coming from. Seijūrō seemed slightly startled as he glanced at Kōki. And possibly… worried? He wasn't sure; it wasn't as if he'd ever seen Seijūrō worried. "I thought I had made my feelings plain."

"I…" Kōki shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"Oh." Yes, that was definitely worry. The thought that he could have made Seijūrō feel worried broke Kōki down a bit and he watched, feeling somehow helpless as Seijūrō shuffled the shogi pieces in his palm, his shoulders hunching forwards the smallest amount. "What do you say?"

Kōki's heart picking up its pace and the moment stretching on for a little longer than a short while didn't, he hoped, have any affect on his rationality. But he placed a shogi piece down on the board and said, "Of course."

"Good," came Seijūrō's response, much lighter in tone than he had been before, until he looked down at the board and frowned. "Are you sure about that play?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Floccinaucinihilipilification – estimation that something is worthless (Akafuri)**

Seijūrō made it clear to Kōki from the beginning that it was a game to him, nothing more (he was never the type to _want_ to hurt someone). Every time he mentioned it, Kōki would merely smile slightly and nod, saying that he knew it all. And, somehow, Seijūrō found himself coming back again and again, even if he knew any kind of relationship was worthless and impossible and couldn't change anything even if he _wanted _it to change.

But then there were some moments when the lines were blurring a little and he didn't have to think and force himself to show gentle affection. When Kōki shivered if they were out it became second nature to take off his own jacket and drape it over his shoulders (sometimes keeping his hands on Kōki's arms just a little bit longer than necessary – to make sure it wouldn't fall off, he told himself), and when he kissed Kōki it wasn't just as a way of manipulation. Kōki's head on his shoulder if he ever fell asleep on the sofa was something that he enjoyed, even if his hair would tickle Seijūrō's neck and the fact that Kōki wouldn't wake up even if the world was ending meant that he would have to carry him up to bed.

The lines were becoming _too_ blurred, and that night, whilst Kōki chattered as Seijūrō made dinner, he said, as casually as he could manage, "You know this is a game for me, right? Relationships are pointless."

Kōki smiled. "I know, Sei. Do you want some help with that?" He got up from his seat.

"I just wanted to make sure. My father's going on at me about arranged marriages."

Kōki looked at him thoughtfully before batting him out of the way so he could access the saucepan. "There's nothing that says we can't still be friends, right? Who knows, maybe I'll even get on with your wife." He laughed and shot an amused look at Seijūrō over his shoulder, who was raising an eyebrow sardonically. "Okay, maybe not quite. Here, taste this."

Seijūrō couldn't quite shake off the feeling that Kōki hadn't fulfilled what he'd hoped, though _what _he hoped evaded him. So he stayed back slightly (Kōki was a better chef anyway) and watched him bustle about the kitchen.

Kōki's apartment felt strangely like home in a way the Akashi manor never had, and he had to remind himself that this was only a game, he was only playing _against_ Kōki in this pitiful 'relationship' and had only to win before he could leave and forget. If only he could figure out what and where the finish line was and how he could reach it first.

"So who are the options, then? Daughters of your father's business partners?"

"Not necessarily. Anyone of a good social standing will do."

Kōki put two plates on the table and sat down. "So you have a good chance of marrying for love if that's the only qualification."

Seijūrō was surprised at how bleak his laugh sounded. "Haven't I taught you anything, Kōki? Love doesn't exist."

Kōki gave a small, seemingly all-knowing smile and bowed his head. "Of course, Seijūrō." And this, again, left Seijūrō with a sort of longing that he couldn't quite place.

He accepted, maybe all too easily, when Kōki asked him to stay the night (the ease of which _ought_ to have persuaded him to leave). But there was something so comforting in feeling Kōki so near to him and always tugging him closer to kiss him and leave marks on his skin which would last longer in his mind than their visible effects. And he found he didn't want to leave afterwards as Kōki's fingers played along his spine and the languid silence settled over them.

"You know what…" Seijūrō pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow. "This is just a game for me." But it felt more now like he was trying to convince himself.

Kōki sighed and brushed his fingers along Seijūrō's cheek and down his neck before cupping it. "Maybe for you." But the softened way he said it… Seijūrō knew he didn't believe it. He let Kōki draw him back into another kiss.

And as counter-intuitive as Seijūrō found it, maybe it _wasn't_ a petty game anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind AU (in which Seijūrō loses his sight)**

It was moments like this when it happened. It was almost like a veil was becoming more transparent and the shapes no longer revealed nothing of his surroundings and only required the smallest input of imagination to fill in the gaps. Seijūrō supposed that meant the doctor had been right; it had merely been a reaction to stress.

_Well I've calmed down my entire life now_, he thought. It had been six months already since he'd been left in darkness.

He turned to face where he knew Kōki was (the rustling of pages was quite a give-away) and relaxed his mind as much as possible, thinking of nothing but the movements he could sense him doing.

"What are you doing, Sei?"

Seijūrō blinked. "Nothing."

"Then stop facing me like that. It's creepy. You didn't stare at me like that before."

"You just didn't catch me. I stared all the time."

Kōki dropped what Seijūrō presumed to be the book and stammered as he scolded him.

He was so _cute_, Seijūrō thought desperately (feeling kind of ridiculous at the same time). He could just about see the outline of his body and the memories of when he'd seen Kōki flustered almost managed to fill in the gaps. He would be - no, he _was_ - worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and alternating between looking at Seijūrō and looking down at the floor. The blush would be colouring his cheeks.

He wanted to _see_ it.

And with that desperation, snatching at the ephemeral image, it was gone like a wisp of smoke and any contrast was lost. He couldn't even see Kōki any more.

His expression must have changed because Kōki was kissing his forehead and stroking his hair comfortingly. "Don't stress yourself out," he said softly.

"I'm not." With Kōki close, the tension in his neck and shoulders bled away. "I was just thinking about what I'm most annoyed about."

"Hmm?" He continued brushing Seijūrō's hair back.

Seijūrō sighed and smirked. "You could be walking around naked at any time and I just wouldn't know."

"Seijūrō!" That earned him a slap around the head and some half-hearted struggling when Seijūrō closed his arms around Kōki's waist.

"In fact I'll have to start checking your attire a lot more often."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt - Agepism (the ethics of love)**

It was at a jokey remark that Kōki wondered whether the line between friends and something more was disintegrating between him and Seijūrō.

A normal event beforehand; Kōki slipped on some ice and Seijūrō quickly caught him around the waist to keep him on his feet. Takao had been gingerly walking next to him, clinging onto Midorima's arm with all the strength of an octopus and said, "When's the wedding, guys?"

Midorima had sighed in annoyance and promptly pushed him so he fell to the ground (at which point karma took effect and Takao managed to drag Midorima down with him; a feat with which Kōki was impressed). Seijūrō had stepped back from Kōki as if he'd been burnt and Kōki laughed in embarrassment. "Are you already drunk, Kazunari?" Seijūrō said.

Takao grinned from where he was still sprawled on the ground. "I may have had a little tiny something." At Kōki and Seijūrō's exasperated looks he crossed his arms. "Tiny, I tell you. Just finishing a bottle."

"You have a problem, Kazu," Midorima said, trying to loosen Takao's grasp on his arm.

"Don't be silly, Shin-chan," he answered, kissing him on the cheek before bounding up to his feet. "Come on, not much further."

The remark had been forgotten by Takao but the rest of the way to the pub Kōki puzzled over it. He loved Seijūrō, obviously, but being in love with him was an entirely different matter.

He had hoped his crush on Seijūrō had been over by the time he was eighteen, but right now all he could think of was how being in the snow made the atmosphere _really_ romantic, and of how he kind of wished that he and Seijūrō were alone.

"You're not bothered by what the idiot said, right?" Seijūrō said over his shoulder when he saw Kōki's expression.

Kōki smiled and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Kazu, you dim-witted imbecile!" Midorima shouted from in front of them. Kōki and Seijūrō watched in amusement at the Takao and Midorima pile which had once again occurred.

"I'm not dim-witted, Shin-chan. Just a bit drunk."

"Seriously, guys, when's _your_ wedding?" Kōki retorted.

Midorima blushed and Takao smiled at him fondly. "Hopefully soon. I'm wearing him down."

Kōki wasn't really sure how to respond to _this_ little snippet of information.

"You're drunk, Takao," Midorima said gruffly, ignoring Takao as he put his chin on Midorima's shoulder and gazed up at him in adoration. "You're going to be ill tomorrow."

"You'll take care of me if I am Shin-chan?"

Midorima sighed. "I have no choice, do I?" He pushed Takao away again and got to his feet.

"Those two are ridiculous," Seijūrō said. Kōki agreed, but didn't say anything. Truth be told, he was a bit jealous at the ease of their relationship.

Any hope of the evening being otherwise uneventful were dashed when Takao came to their table with several shots and a terrifyingly mischievous look in his eye.

Kōki, unable to deny his friends anything, took everything that Takao offered which meant that he was quite jovial and witty after a couple of hours. Seijūrō was always the type to become more quiet the more he drank, so he contented himself with watching Kōki's exaggerated movements and unguarded expressions.

"Can I ask you something, Akashi?" Midorima suddenly asked half-way through the evening.

"Hmm?"

"When we were in middle school were you in a relationship with Nijimura-san?"

Seijūrō froze and Kōki choked on his drink. "Shintaro?"

"I'm just wondering."

At which Seijūrō frowned into his glass. "A relationship of sorts. Did the others know?"

Takao and Kōki gaped at him as Midorima shrugged. "Just wondering," he repeated.

"Wait, of _sorts_?" Kōki said.

"Is it a relationship if it's just sex?" Seijūrō mused. Kōki thankfully wasn't drinking anything so he didn't almost choke to death again.

"You were in _middle school_."

"Is that not normal?" Seijūrō asked.

"Not really, Akashi," Midorima said.

So Seijūrō was gay? That made things so much more complicated. Kōki chewed on a wedge of lemon as he fiddled with the zip on his jacket. Or at least, gay for those who were good at basketball, which Kōki wasn't sure he could lay claim to.

"Well that gives me an idea," Takao lifted his knees up and sat back on his haunches. "Every one has to admit to something they've never admitted to before."

"I don't know whether that's a good idea," Kōki said with an embarrassed smile.

"No, no, of course it is." He turned to Midorima. "First time you fell for me. Go."

Despite himself, Kōki was intrigued.

"You're the only one who wants to play this game, Kazu."

"No, I'm interested too," Seijūrō added. "I don't want to be the only one to admit to something."

"I really don't—"

"Oh, go on, Shin-chan," Kōki added, though he blanched at the glare Midorima sent him.

"Fine. The first time I saw you."

"The first time? That doesn't make any sense, Shin-chan. That was at a game my school played against Tei—" his eyes widened when Midorima looked at him. "Really?"

Midorima glared at the table but nodded.

"Shin-chan!" Takao pounced on him and covered his face with kisses.

"Get off me, Takao," Midorima said, looking especially relieved (which would have offended Kōki had he been in Takao's position) when Takao settled to just holding onto his hand.

"Seriously, guys," Kōki exclaimed. Seijūrō muttered something about the inappropriateness of PDAs.

"I'm thinking a spring wedding," Takao said cheerily, turning back to the other side of the table.

"Kazu—"

"Anyway!" Takao interrupted Midorima. "Admit something, Kou-chan."

Had Kōki not been so spineless when it came to friends and refused the drinks, had he never gone to Seirin and somehow become close to these bunch of idiots, had he never been _born_, he would not be in this situation. The glance he shot to Seijūrō revealed nothing of what he was feeling, he was sitting as regally as ever with a casual expression.

"Uh…" he started.

Takao smiled encouragingly. "Go on, Kou-chan."

"Well, this is about you, Sei."

"It is?" He didn't sound surprised.

"Uh, well…" He looked up to the ceiling and grimaced, wishing for any proverbial 'trapdoor in the floor' to open. "When we first met… I had a crush on you."

"Is that so?" His voice didn't betray any emotions so Kōki shot him a sideways glance. He was pressing his lips together and his shoulders were almost shaking from trying not to laugh.

"See, this is why I never wanted to say anything. You're laughing at me."

Forget the trapdoor. He wished a gunman would come in and shoot Seijūrō down. With Takao for good measure.

"No, of course not. Kazunari," he turned to Takao, who was watching with wide eyes. "May I take your turn?" He took the odd shrugging-like gesture as assent. "Come closer, Kōki."

"No."

"Fine," he said, sounding amused as he instead slid closer. Kōki sent a desperate look to Takao, who was watching the entire thing like someone watching a pack of lions take down gazelle. Except with more sadistic glee. "I'll admit something." He was uncomfortably close now, and caught Kōki's chin to turn his head and kiss him.

At which point Kōki forgot that Midorima and Takao were on the other side of the table watching, and with how busy the pub was tonight probably a few other pairs of curious eyes. He reached up to tighten his arms around Seijūrō's neck (probably narrowly avoiding the glasses on the table) and kissed him back with a fervour that could only be attributed to the fact that he was completely _drunk_ and absolutely - _absolutely_ - could not be attributed to how attractive he'd found Seijūrō from the beginning. Hopefully neither of them would remember this tomorrow; it would make living together mightily awkward.

Although the precise way Seijūrō was kissing him back was making him wonder whether he'd drank all that much. Sure, he had been quiet, but Kōki couldn't remember him ordering anything after the first round.

That musing went right out of his head when Seijūrō bit at his lower lip at the same time as stroking up the inside of his thigh. Kōki moaned (_really_ embarrassing; thank goodness the acoustics were quite bad and relatively loud in their corner) and pressed into his hand.

"Wow, they're really going at it," Takao said.

Kōki jumped back and hit his head on the wall in his haste. Seijūrō cocked his head and smirked.

"Yeah, you guys are hypocrites. _Our_ PDA was way more family-friendly than that," Takao flicked his fingers towards them and picked up his glass.


	8. Chapter 8

**AkaFuri (childhood friends au)**

"I've decided who I'm going to marry."

Coming from a five year old boy, this was cute, but not entirely worrisome. Akashi Ai smiled at her son, who was currently in a bean bag which almost swallowed his entire body up and reading a book that he'd chosen because it had 'very few pictures' and 'this was what adults would read'.

"Is that so, Seijūrō?"

"Kōki."

Seijūrō's father, and consequently Ai's husband, choked on his tea. "Kōki?"

Seijūrō didn't seem to notice that anything was amiss and turned the page. "Yes."

"Have you asked him?" Ai asked, reaching forwards to brush her hand through his hair where it was sticking up in a muss.

Seijūrō frowned as if this had not occurred to him. "I have to ask?" he said slowly.

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully and turned back to his book. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

Ai pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and refrained to tell him that 'telling' was not the same as 'asking'. He was too engrossed in the book anyway.

When she was getting ready for bed that night, having tucked Seijūrō in and kissed his forehead even though he tried to bat her away ("Adults don't get good-night kisses," he had insisted), Seicho fixed her with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't talk to him as if his feelings for this boy are right."

Ai removed her necklace and placed it on her bedside table. "He's five. It's not as if he's really in love with Kōki-kun."

"And if he turns out to be gay?"

Ai huffed and crossed her arms. "He's still our son."

"But he won't have an heir."

"Isn't it a bit early to be worrying about whether or not he'll have an heir?"

"And seeing as you can't have any more children," he continued as if she'd said nothing, "_I_ can't have another heir."

Ai flinched and put a hand against her stomach. "Seicho…"

"It's the truth, Ai. The business has to stay within the family; I don't want it to go to some distant cousin."

Ai looked down at the ground. "I'm going to sleep downstairs."

"Don't be ridiculous… Ai!"

Before she went to settle in the fainting couch in the sitting room, she looked in on Seijūrō again. He was curled up in a tiny ball in one corner of the bed, and like usual he'd managed to get one of the dogs to join him. Being able to give him a kiss when he was still asleep was a comfort; he didn't wake up to bat her away, even though the dog thumped his tail against the bed and whined to attract her attention.

The Furihata household was a lot more homely than the Akashi mansion. Seijūrō seemed to have forgotten the conversation yesterday and settled down next to Kōki-kun with his new book and chattered about it as Kōki-kun gazed at him in admiration, during which Ai and Furihata Nanami made some tea.

"I need to ask you something, Kōki."

Seijūrō's tone caught Ai's attention and she stopped mid-sentence and lifted her hand. "Listen," she whispered to Nanami.

"Yes, Sei-kun?" Kōki-kun answered.

"When we're old enough, will you marry me?"

Nanami pressed a hand against her chest. "Oh, that is so _cute_."

Kōki-kun looked at Seijūrō thoughtfully. "Kaasan doesn't let me have kasugai every day. Will you let me?"

"If you never make beni shoga or wakame."

Kōki-kun shook his head. "Of course not."

Seijūrō put his hand out. "Is it a deal?"

Kōki-kun took it and smiled at him. "We'll get married."

Ai watched her son and 'future son-in-law' with a smile. "Oh, the innocence of youth," she said with a laugh to Nanami, who had her hands clasped in front of her as she watched them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Absurdism - doctrine that we live in an irrational universe **

It had been three weeks since Kōki had seen Seijūrō, and he hadn't been happier and felt more free in years. Instead of being woken up at six by persistent text messages he could lay in a bit (pondering how nice it was to be lonely) and he could walk to school in his own bloody time instead of being picked up by a bloody private car sent by the bloody Emperor.

Apart from one blip when he felt so desperately lonely and the house felt so empty that he almost picked up the phone to call him. He had managed to resist, though, and felt so disgusted that his primary instinct was to call Seijūrō and not his parents who, though living a couple of hundred miles away, _could_ be there in a little over a couple of hours if he really needed them. To really tell himself that he would get over the temporary insanity he threw away anything that related to Seijūrō and systematically went through his phone to delete his number and all photos and every text message which had been sent between them, as well as every email on his computer (he was ashamed now at the types of emails he'd sent to Seijūrō in the height of their affection). Seijūrō had probably done the same anyway, with a lot less heartbreak.

Although, the walk to school was a bit boring, he had to admit. He'd forgotten just how long it was and how the unchanging road continued for _ages_. The first couple of times he underestimated just how long it was and had to sprint the last half-kilometre - thank goodness for Riko's crazy training routine or he never would have had the stamina to keep such a pace up. But after a while he got used to not having someone to wake him up or take him to school or be with on a Saturday when he had nothing but homework to do.

He'd gotten used to, as well as everything else, Seijūrō texting him to tell him what the weather was like as it would determine what they would be doing that evening. And one morning when he was running late he got outside without checking to see that the sky was heavy and overcast and just over a quarter of the way there the heavens opened and a spectacular downpour began, immediately drenching Kōki to the bone.

He wrapped the quickly-pitiful jacket tighter around his body and ducked his head with a groan. He hadn't even brought an extra set of clothes.

A car pulling up next to caught his attention when the door opened - Kōki skittered backwards; was someone trying to kidnap him for ransom or something? his parents weren't rich, and he had no particular connections who would be interested, oh god, was he going to be sold into slavery? - but he recognised the car. And promptly wished that it was in fact a slave trader.

"Can we talk?" Seijūrō said. Kōki ignored him and continued walking. Worse than a slave driver. Much worse.

"Kōki!" Seijūrō sounded offended. That _bastard_.

When Kōki continued walking Seijūrō got out of the car and ran to him to grab his arm. "We need to talk, Kōki."

No matter how much he struggled he couldn't release himself from Seijūrō so he settled for glaring at him. "You said everything you needed to."

"Don't tell me about what I need to say, Kōki."

The laugh Kōki gave sounded more like a sob, and some of the water coming down his face was too warm to be rainwater but he gave one last struggle. Seijūrō reluctantly let him go. "Same old Akashi, I see," he said harshly.

"Not exactly," he answered.

Kōki pushed his hair back furiously. "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

Seijūrō only gazed at him with wide eyes for a moment, which didn't help Kōki's composure. Why was it that he still had such an effect on him? "No, I don't," he answered. "I'm just telling you how it is."

He'd never hated anyone as much as he hated Seijūrō at that moment. For a moment, he was honestly worried that he would do something like punch him or push him into the path of a car. "Just…" he bit his lip hard and lifted up a hand when Seijūrō started to move closer. "Leave me alone. I just want to go back to my old life and forget everything that happened."

"Let me just explain."

"You already explained everything, Akashi." And that he had. It had been a bet, nothing more, instigated when Kuroko said that Seijūrō wouldn't be able to make whoever he wanted fall in love with him. A bet. Everything was a fucking _bet._

And the worst part was that Seijūrō had won.

Kōki broke away from him and walked on, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, wishing that he had the disposition and bravery to actually hit him.

"Just leave me alone, Akashi."

What he hadn't expected, though, was for Seijūrō to move to block him and drop to his knees. "Fine. You know me. You know I'd never be in this position. But I'm begging you, Kōki."

"What are you _doing_?"

"What I should have done from the beginning."

Kōki watched him uncertainly. Somehow, even in this posture he managed to keep some of his regality. Even with his hair dripping and his clothes clinging to him he had a beauty which was wholly inaccessible to Kōki. "Just get up, Seijūrō."

He only realised when Seijūrō's expression turned painfully hopeful that he'd used his given name. But, in fact, it didn't make him heed Kōki's words more; he merely caught hold of Kōki's hands and remained on his knees. "This is nothing compared to what you deserve, Kōki."

He certainly always had known how to turn a phrase into something compelling and beautiful with those eyes. Kōki's resolve was battered at relentlessly; he felt like a tree in a storm.

Envisioning himself as a willow, he pulled Seijūrō up. "Don't. There's no point."

"Kōki…"

"It's not like it would have worked." For some stupid reason he still kept hold of Seijūrō's hands. "We're not on the same level, Akashi."

"No. You're by far my superior in everything that matters." Kōki closed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't a willow, he was an oak tree snapping and getting struck by lightning and everything was being torn away from him. "Let me give you a ride to school."

Kōki plucked at his soaked jacket. "I'm taking a day off. And I'm already soaked so it doesn't matter."

But if one thing hadn't changed it was that Seijūrō was easily stronger than him and forced him into the car, ignoring his struggles and protests. "You'll catch your death, Kōki. You'll take the car home."

The driver didn't even need directions, just 'Kōki's house, please' to start him going in the right direction. Kōki moodily stared out of the window, until a soft fabric started brushing his hair back. "What…?" He turned back to see Seijūrō patting at his hair with a towel and flinched back.

"Sorry." He meekly handed Kōki the towel.

Kōki turned back to the window. "Why did you even come here?"

"Because I want to try again."

"Try _what_ again? We weren't even in a real relationship."

"I'll get on my knees again, Kōki."

"There's no need for that."

"I'll prove to you a thousand times over that I love you."

He said it so earnestly that Kōki almost believed him. His acting skills were certainly formidable; Kōki wondered that he hadn't joined the drama club.

"And I'll do my best to be worthy of you." He bowed his head slightly.

The crowning touch, really. Such a position of subservience… the car stopped in the driveway and the door swung open automatically.

Kōki didn't move, though. His stomach sank like a rock in a pond but he still pressed a quick kiss to Seijūrō's lips before shaking his head and stepping out.

The text that came when he'd gotten inside and firmly locked the doors came from an unknown number, but could only be one person.

_A thousand times over. I promise._

And Kōki knew he would succeed, in the end.

He was absolute, after all.

—

_Omake_

When the doorbell rang a couple of hours later (whilst Kōki was wrapped in a blanket still shivering) the fact that he hoped it was Seijūrō didn't scare him as much as it probably should have. It hadn't taken much, then, to work himself back into Kōki.

The rain was still coming down outside and Kōki didn't even let him talk before he pulled him in and kissed him. He made a sound of surprise - he'd managed to _surprise_Akashi Seijūrō - and Kōki was surprised by how much they were both trembling. Being with someone in that way, with the entire future stretching out in front of them, Kōki realised that the wind battering at him wasn't Seijūrō's doing but his own, some psychological representation of his loneliness and stubbornness. And who better to harness the wind but Seijūrō?


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Inhibitions Lost and French Maid's Uniforms**

The first time comprised of Kōki with his two friends (the benchwarmers from Seirin) taking a break from swimming and sitting on the side. Kōki was facing Seijūrō so he got a good look at that bright smile of his (which he had whenever he wasn't with Seijūrō) and his hair pushed back and water dripping down his body. He really did have nice muscles; definitely there but lean (God forbid he had Eikichi's build; Seijūrō had enough of that from just the man himself), similar to his own build, but slightly smaller.

"Akashi-kun, you're drooling."

He didn't really want to turn away from the frankly delicious sight in front of him, but Tetsuya's comment merited a glare.

He glared.

"Fantasising about Furihata-kun again?"

Tetsuya really was fearless. "Of course not. I wouldn't fantasise over a commoner."

Ryouta, who was on the other side of Tetsuya (under several layers of sun cream and a parasol) looked around Tetsuya. "Akashicchi has a crush?"

Tetsuya's expression barely changed more than a slight tilt at the corner of his lips, but it still irked Seijūrō. "Certainly not," he said, sitting back, closing his eyes and making a mental note to invest in a pair of sunglasses.

The second time was distressingly soon after a particular dream which had involved Kōki, a French maid's uniform and a feather duster (and several acts which must have resulted in rope burns but Seijūrō didn't want to think about that) but he couldn't have cancelled an hour before they were due, so he firmly affixed his sunglasses and waited for the others to show up.

Kōki and Reo arriving first - together - was a pain, especially when Reo had his arm around Kōki's shoulders and was referring to him as 'Kou-chan'.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, Sei-chan?" he chirped happily. Kōki edged away slowly.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Tetsuya had popped up next to Seijūrō and frowned innocently.

"My eyes are more sensitive to the light."

"You weren't bothered by it last week," he continued. Reo lost interest and wandered over to the pool.

"I swear, Tetsuya. I will kill you."

Seijūrō wondered whether having a crush on Kōki had softened him, because Tetsuya merely snorted and turned to settle in his usual chair.

Seijūrō really thought he should have learnt by the third time, but again, here they all were and Kōki was sitting on the side of the pool as Seijūrō stared at him.

"Even with the sunglasses I can tell that you're staring at him."

"I'm not staring at him."

"You're _blushing_, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said. Kagami leant forward to shoot a nervous glance at him.

"It's warm."

"You should just ask him out."

"I would, but _someone_ told him my family are yakuza bosses."

Tetsuya's expression didn't change.

"I knew it was you."

He crossed his arms and settled back, still watching Kōki where he was propping himself up with his elbows in a way that made the muscles in his shoulders flex.

"He should wear less clothes more often." He didn't realise that he'd talked out loud until Kagami gave him an utterly horrified look, Ryouta choked on his drink and Tetsuya looked at him in mild disbelief.

He ignored them and instead listened to the trills of a Chopin Mazurka that Shintaro was playing inside.

It was a couple of hours later that Kawahara - or at least Seijūrō thought it was Kawahara - came up to Tetsuya and hissed to him; "Is it just me or does Akashi have a thing for Furi?"

"Not at all. He's just having vivid sexual fantasies about him involving French maid uniforms—"

"Tetsuya!" He'd known it was a mistake the moment he'd told him, but he still hadn't expected that Tetsuya would announce it like that.

Kawahara yelped. "I thought he was asleep! He hasn't moved in two hours!" he said.

"He's too busy staring at Furihata-kun."

"One more word and I'll drown you, Tetsuya." Kagami stared resolutely forward, blushing bright red and Ryouta wailed something about Kurokocchi being too sweet to drown.

"You should just ask him," Kawahara said with a shrug.

Seijūrō sat up and took the sunglasses off. "Ask him?"

Kawahara nodded. Seijūrō looked questioningly at Tetsuya, who merely sighed and leant his head back.

"I told him I was mistaken about your family being yakuza bosses."

Logically, it was the best thing to do, so he turned to Kōki, who was, in fact, looking at him. When their eyes met he smiled slightly, blushed and ducked his head (which only made him remember the dream, in which he'd been ducking his head and blushing for an entirely different reason).

"Don't have that look on your face, Akashicchi. You'll scare him." Even Ryouta looked scared actually. "You look as if you're going to kidnap him."

"That'll come later," Seijūrō said lightly. Along with persuading him to try wearing a French maid's uniform. Seijūrō made a mental note to pick one up as he joined a blushing Kōki nearer the pool.


	11. Chapter 11

If there was one thing that Kōki was sure about himself it was that he was dependent. Straight-forward, steady, dependent and had a particular hatred for change. Maybe it was routed in fear, maybe just his normal upbringing, but he didn't go out to get drunk or take drugs. The wildest he got was when he was gaming with his friends and swore at them.

He definitely did _not_ end up pressed up against a tree making out with Akashi Seijūrō.

Of course not, he was Furihata Kōki, a completely plain, normal guy with no outstanding talents. No one that someone as extraordinary as Akashi would be interested in.

(Though his moans would beg to differ, and so would the way he would pull Kōki closer only to push him harder against the rough bark of the tree. Kōki was reminded every time of how Akashi was a lot stronger than he looked, and _why_ did that make him feel light-headed and hot all over at the same time.)

No, he certainly didn't. Right now, where he _should_ be was with Kawahara and Fukuda, going around town to find a manga or a computer game or CD of western music to distract him from his entirely normal life at weekends. Maybe at home babysitting and getting fondly irritated with his sister as his parents worked often at weekends.

But no, instead Kawahara and Fukuda had cancelled on him, something about needing to help out at home and at work. Kōki had wandered around aimlessly, until he'd bumped –_literally_– into Akashi.

And _somehow_, in a chain of events which didn't entirely make sense to Kōki and couldn't at the moment – not when Akashi was skilfully drifting his hands lower to dip his thumb slightly in his waistband, the other in his back pocket and pulling him even closer – they had ended up like _this_.

Akashi's lips left his, and he almost protested, until he was biting and sucking just below his jaw – probably hard enough to leave marks but he couldn't care right now. His hair slipped through Kōki's fingers like silk as he pulled Akashi closer. "Don't stop," he said, his voice weak and soft.

Akashi whispered his name in response, muffled against his neck. Kōki opened his eyes, the sunlight coming through the leaves in dapples, was like in a dream. Colours seemed more vibrant than he had ever seen them before.

But then he saw Kuroko and Kagami walking down the path, Kuroko reading a book and Kagami frowning at it over his shoulder, and he gasped before roughly pushing Akashi away from him. He made a startled sound himself as he fell into a bush and promptly disappeared into the growth. Kuroko greeted Kōki with a smile and frowned at the bush, which was currently shaking slightly.

"What are you doing, Furihata?" Kagami said. "You're bright red."

Kuroko kept on frowning at the bush and Furihata stepped in his line of sight. "I wasn't doing anyone – anything! I said 'anything'!" Kuroko put his head to one side at the slip and Kōki could swear that soft laughter was coming from the bush behind him. He laughed too – only nervously – and forced a smile. "Talk about a Freudian slip," he said, hoping they didn't notice the laughter from the bush.

"Indeed," Kuroko said. He started walking away, but not before calling behind his shoulder; "You can get out of that bush now, Akashi-kun."

Kagami looked at him with wide eyes when he gracefully got out of the bush, straightened his clothes, and ruffled at his hair until it was lying perfectly. He blushed bright red himself when he put the pieces together and Kōki kept his eyes on the leaves of the tree. "Uh… let's go, Kuroko." He took Kuroko's arm and led him forwards.

Akashi leaned against the tree trunk and looked at Kōki with a heated expression. "That's the second time I've ended up on the floor today because of you." Kōki shifted uncomfortably before letting Akashi pull him back. "I think you owe me," he added before recapturing Kōki's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Double Lives and Negotiations**

Kōki having a bit of a double life was certainly a surprise to Seijūrō.

There was the side that everyone knew about: hard-working, intelligent, just a bit of a coward and focused on the good of the team rather than his own personal gain, but then there was this side, in which he could become loud and angry, and sometimes downright violent, as was proved when he 'accidentally' kicked the table over (it wasn't an accident; Seijūrō had seen the flash in his eyes and the kick had been very well placed). He handled losing at basketball, shogi, chess—whatever Seijūrō proposed they do together—very well, but lose one battle in Pokémon and he turned into some sort of rabid monster.

"I fucking lost again. I need to level up more." He got into a position which suggested he was going to spring off the sofa and tightened his hands around the DS as Seijūrō watched in incredulity. _Where _exactly was this Kōki when he wanted an interesting basketball match?

"Kōki."

"Hmm?"

Oh, and one more thing. He became very neglectful when he was distracted by that damn game. He hadn't even looked at Seijūrō, just turned his face slightly.

"You could save and just leave it for now, couldn't you?"

"Five more minutes. I don't need that much more to be able to beat this bastard."

"You said that half-an-hour ago."

"Did…?" he trailed off, not even bothering to finish the sentence.

"Kōki," Seijūrō said insistently.

"Uh… yeah?" He swore under his breath and punched at some of the buttons.

Before he did something drastic or start whining _too_ much, he decided to start kissing his neck instead. It was the kind of thing that worked usually, especially when he combined it with a few bites.

He did sigh, and for a moment Seijūrō felt slightly triumphant, until he saw that the game hadn't been stopped. And that made Seijūrō wonder whether he was sighing as a result of the kissing or because of something that had happened to the pixels.

This was _war_.

"Five more minutes, I promise."

This was _ridiculous_. He was considering begging—that was how far it had come.

"There's a lot of other things we can do in those five minutes, Kōki," Seijūrō said.

"This game only just came out… _fucking_…" The chain of expletives was really rather impressive, but in this context it just irritated Seijūrō, so he took the console from him. Kōki blinked and made a strange noise, trying to leap over to the other side of the sofa where Seijūrō had tossed it and struggling when he couldn't break free from him. "No, let me just save it. Please."

Seijūrō glared down at him and Kōki looked at him with wide eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should let you."

He struggled again, seeming more panicked, until he bit his lip. "I'll let you do anything you want to me."

As a proposition, that was certainly intriguing, but still… "You would sell your body for a video game?" At this point Seijūrō was wondering whether Kōki would sell _him_ for a video game.

"For that game."

There were quite a few things that Seijūrō could think of that would be worth letting him free for another five minutes. He considered it from all the angles he could. "How long would I have your body for?" He had been raised to think of everything as a business proposition, after all.

Kōki frowned. "Uh, three hours?"

"Five."

"I'll be exhausted."

"Five."

"How about four?"

"Five."

"This isn't how negotiating works, Sei," he muttered. "Four and a half. That's my final offer."

"I suppose we can skip some of the foreplay," he mused, grinning when Kōki blushed. Seijūrō pressed a kiss to his lips. "Deal." He let Kōki dive for the console and sat back to watch him for the five minutes. At least it would give him some time to plan everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Casts and Love Hearts**

If Kōki had thought that Seijūrō was protective and caring in general (which he was; it had really surprised Kōki just how romantic he was) he hadn't taken account of what would happen if he was ever hurt.

And when he injured himself in a court collision and found out that his leg was broken it was rather surprising, and kind of amusing, when Seijūrō probably broke a world record in his haste coming to the hospital and proceeded to inform Kōki that he would be taking care of him, no questions asked.

Kōki smiled at him and thanked him, but he was in fact terrified. The longest they'd been alone together was a couple of hours, and Seijūrō was talking about staying for the next couple of weeks.

"There's no need to get so worried; it's just a broken leg."

Seijūrō winced and Kōki rolled his eyes. "I will be having a talk with whoever hurt you."

Kōki's stomach dropped at the look in his eye and he caught hold of Seijūrō's arm before he could go on a killing rampage. "Not necessary! It was just an accident." Seijūrō brushed his hand across the cast and the creepy glow that had been in his gold eye faded.

He was a very thorough care-giver, it had to be said. Even though Kōki protested vehemently, he carried him bridal style out of the car to his apartment, and at his protestations responded with, "You're going to have to get used to it. I'm going to carry you like this when we get married."

"_Sei_," Kōki groaned, hiding his face in Seijūrō's neck.

Seijūrō just feigned innocence as he placed him carefully on the sofa.

"So you're still not going to tell me who hurt you?" he asked that evening when he was making dinner.

Kōki dropped his book. "No."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to hurt them." But the way he span the knife in his hand and chopped the vegetables harder than he really needed to begged to differ.

"It was an accident and partially my fault."

"Kōki—"

"Leave it, Sei."

He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. "If it's more serious than it seems—"

"It's just a normal clean break." He still winced and joined Kōki on the sofa to pull him into his arms. "You're such a pessimist."

Seijūrō sighed.

His pessimism extended into that night when the painkillers wore off, even though Kōki tried to remain optimistic. Seijūrō had carried him to bed (again, ignoring his protests), kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. He didn't want to sleep for a while and _couldn't_ sleep when the pain crept up and gradually got more blinding. He sat up then and groaned.

Even though it was really rather quiet, Seijūrō opened the door and demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's nothing. I think the painkillers have worn off." He held onto his leg and groaned again when the pain spiked even more.

Seijūrō kissed the top of his head and settled into the bed next to him.

"If anyone else hurts you I'll kill them." He tightened his arms around Kōki as he hit his chest. Stupid yandere tendencies.

"Sei… about what you said before," Kōki started. He chewed on his lip as Seijūrō kissed his forehead. "Do you really think we'll get married? We've only been going out a few weeks."

"Of course."

Kōki covered his face with his hands. "You're too much," he said.

"Embarrassed by my love?" He kissed the nape of his neck, his shoulders shaking from trying to restrain laughter.

"A bit." He sighed when Seijūrō pulled him back into his arms.

And, actually, Kōki could see their future. He shuffled closer to him and drifted off to sleep, the pain having leeched away into warmth.

An idea did come into play in Kōki's mind that night, especially when he woke up first and Seijūrō's face was pressed into his hair and he started mumbling slightly—he _talked_ in his _sleep_—as Kōki listened in wonder. The idea kept on flirting within him throughout Seijūrō's stay, until the final evening. Kōki had been asleep on the sofa with his legs on Seijūrō's lap and woke up suddenly from a dream in which Seijūrō was running away from him.

He seemed concerned as he looked at him—still hadn't stopped being overly protective—and put his head to one side quizzically as Kōki looked at him.

"I don't want you to go," he blurted out.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kōki blushed and looked away. He wasn't as deep as that; Seijūrō was thinking about something more profound than just a physical separation. "I didn't mean that. I want you to stay. And live here."

Seijūrō opened his mouth but didn't say anything, and Kōki almost laughed even as he felt his throat closing up. He had managed to stun Seijūrō speechless; that had to count for something. "Is that too soon?" he asked.

"Entirely too soon."

Kōki looked away from him, but yelped as he suddenly leaned forward to hover over him.

"We're both still at school," he said, his eyes sparking with amusement. "But in three months we're going to the same university." Kōki watched him with wide eyes. "Ask me then?"

"I've already been rejected once." Seijūrō kissed him quickly.

"_Definitely_ not. Of course we'll move in together." He sat up again and Kōki followed him.

"All I'm saying is that you'll have to ask next time…" He stopped talking and gaped at his cast. "Sei!"

Seijūrō gave him an innocent look, as if he _hadn_'_t_ just covered his cast with sharpied love hearts. "What?"

"I can't go out like this!"

"Isn't that a pity." He grinned and leaned forwards to kiss him again. "We'll just have to stay here then, won't we?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Phrase prompt—Birthmarks are where you were killed in a previous life**

—  
"Did you know?" Kōki's voice was low and he traced his fingers lightly over Seijūrō's chest. "There's a myth that birthmarks are where you were killed in a previous life." He was lying next to Seijūrō, the bedcovers around his waist as the tree outside the window danced in shadows across his skin.

Seijūrō's breath stopped when he kissed the birthmark over his heart. "What made you think of something so dark?"

"Well, think about it. If you hadn't died then, you wouldn't be here now. The system would be all out of whack." He traced the shape of it, one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"You don't think we would have found each other anyway? If we're going to take stock in reincarnation then we have to think the same about soulmates."

Seijūrō couldn't understand how the sun didn't dim in comparison to Kōki's smile. "You're right."

"But anyway," he continued. "I'd rather think of it as our own choice than fate. Instead of something out of our control and due to the whims of some inaccessible force."

But at that, Kōki's expression twisted slightly and he turned around. "Kōki?" Kōki's shoulder was warm when he tried to pull it back. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, it's nothing." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Kōki."

He glanced behind him. "It's just… I can see myself choosing you, obviously, but I don't see why _you_ would choose _me_. I feel like I have to worry for your good sense or something."

It was almost laughable, looking at him now with the sun in constellations over his bare skin and the red sheets making him glow, his hair in a halo around his head. _You're an angel, aren't you, Kōki?_he thought, kissing a freckle on his shoulder.

"You're lovely, Kōki."

"I'm completely _normal_."

"Not exactly," he said, thinking in amusement of what had just happened before. "Someone normal would not have done what you just did to me…" He laughed when Kōki blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. "And besides. I love normal."

The sardonic look was marred by the fact that Kōki was still blushing. "That's not enough."

"It isn't?" He brushed Kōki's hair back. "How about you're the kindest and strongest person I know?"

"You're not allowed to lie!"

Seijūrō covered his mouth with his hand. "Let me talk, love." Kōki's eyes widened. "I wasn't lying. You're exactly what I need. And I'm better for being with you; everything's… lighter now that you're the most important thing in my life."

"I suppose you were under a lot of pressure." He put his hand on Kōki's neck and traced down as his heart beat erratically. "But you're not acting that much differently with anyone else."

"You're special."

"Don't say it like that," Kōki groaned. Seijūrō lay back and enjoyed his blush. "What do you want to do tonight then?"

"Hmm… how about Italy?"

Kōki had been sitting up and starting to look around for his clothes but shot a startled look at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"We can go to Italy for the weekend. It is a special occasion, after all." Kōki looked slightly confused and Seijūrō bit back a smile.

"Special… oh!" Seijūrō raised his eyebrows as he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't forget," he lied, leaning forwards to kiss him. "Happy anniversary."

"Hmm. Very convincing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Genderbent!AkaFuri requested by anonymous on tumblr**

Kiku didn't believe Seijūrō when she started going on about trying to play basketball on the school team. Naturally; her skills were _far_ from polished and tended to result in the rest of the team having to pull more than their own weight when they were playing street basketball.

"No, Kiku, you're holding yourself back." Seijūrō crossed her arms (Kiku was _not_ staring at her breasts; that would have been inappropriate). "At least practice as if you want to."

"Have you thought that maybe I don't want to?" _That_ was a lie.

"That's a lie."

Damn.

Kiku scuffed her shoe on the ground and tried not to glare at her girlfriend for knowing how to read her so easily. "It doesn't make a difference anyway. I'm not like you, Sei."

"Don't think that it's natural talent that got me anywhere, Kiku. I worked hard." She passed a basketball to Kiku. "Come on. Try to pass me."

Kiku was never as good at reading Seijūrō as she was at reading her, but she was pretty sure that wasn't _entirely_ the truth. Seijūrō exuded confidence and self-surety which made anyone more comfortable following her than standing against her. Meanwhile, Kiku…

She saw the way Kiku's golden eye glowed slightly and her arm froze. The ball bounced away from her.

"Kiku?"

"It's nothing."

"Hmm." She put her head to one side slightly before undoing her hair from the ponytail. "If you really want we can stop for now."

Kiku was pretty sure that what she _should_ be thinking about now was something philosophical about how working hard was a reward and a privilege or something about there being more stars in the sky than grains of sand on a beach, but instead she just stared, slightly dumbstruck, at Seijūrō.

Her beauty had been one of the first things Kiku had noticed about her, after all. The meeting just before the Winter Cup with the Generation of Miracles was a blur, except for those beautiful eyes that Kiku only wanted to land on her, at the same time as being terrified at the prospect. She actually was still terrified whenever Seijūrō looked at her that she would notice her flaws and realise what a massive mistake she'd made. On her best days, Kiku was slightly above average in all ways. Seijūrō was nothing less than stunning at all times and in all respects.

"What you really need to do is strengthen your thigh muscles, see." Seijūrō looked at her with a spark in her eye.

"What?"

"Strengthening your thigh muscles will let you move better." Kiku yelped when her hand went up her skirt to stroke her thigh and looked over her shoulder at their group, groaning when she saw both Aomine and Kagami watching them with wide eyes, Aomine with his mouth open.

She didn't always mind this part of Seijūrō. In fact, in private she rather enjoyed it, but in public in front of the boys… "I'm going to start wearing trousers," she threatened when even trying to slap her hand away didn't work. When she tried to back away Seijūrō took hold of the hem of her skirt.

"Don't think that'll stop me," she said with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

The first time Seijūrō saw Kōki drawing he was fascinated and moved forwards as if a magnet was attracting him. To begin with, all he saw was the dance of the charcoal across the page; he didn't see until much later the expressions on Kōki's face as if he had found some place in the world where he could settle into the cast of what he wanted to be. Kōki noticed when he was looking over his shoulder and slammed the sketchbook shut, before immediately blanching. "I'm sorry, Akashi-san," he said, though he still pushed the book behind him. "I'm not good enough to show people." He hunched his shoulders.

Seijūrō ignored his words. "You're very talented."

He blushed, but seemed rather pleased.

He had to say, that until he saw Kōki's drawings, he'd never had much of an interest in art. To him, it had seemed like a pointless waste of time—only of interest to those who had not much else to go for them. But after that, he started to see the appeal of creating or recreating worlds. _Reinventing_ worlds. It seemed, in a way, to be a sort of ultimate power, where everything could be dictated by the artist. He mentioned that to Kōki at one point, who looked at him with wide eyes before saying, "It's not as if I have much control of these things. Maybe you would." He shrugged. "But when it comes to me, the drawing is already there. I'm just bringing it to the world."

Seijūrō cushioned his head on his arms and frowned. "You know that doesn't make much sense, right?"

"I know." He had a smile in his voice and when Seijūrō looked at him he passed the sketchbook over. Getting through to him had taken some time, but once he figured out that Seijūrō wasn't, in fact, the_type_ to stab people on a regular basis he'd become more comfortable.

Seijūrō twisted the sketchbook and almost lost his breath. "Is this really how you see me?" From the drawing, he was remote and inaccessible, but from the darkness on the corners it almost gave the impression that he was gathering light towards himself, and it was concentrated in the Emperor eye. His heart almost sank; if Kōki saw him like that, then he hadn't really gotten through to him.

Kōki was looking down at the ground when Seijūrō managed to look at him. "When you play basketball," he said.

There was maybe a small inkling of hope, then. Kōki looked up when Seijūrō passed the sketchbook back and followed it to press a quick kiss to his lips. Kōki's eyes were wide when he pulled back, but he didn't say anything. He merely turned to a new page and traced a finger over the white of the paper.

Self-appointed (more or less) as Kōki's muse brought events quicker within the relationship. The first date; not what anyone would call normal, but Seijūrō learnt more about what being an artist really entailed to Kōki when after walking and conversing aimlessly but comfortingly for over an hour, he took hold of Seijūrō's hand and dragged him forwards to a lake in the park. "The stars are reflecting off the water," he offered as explanation, which amused Seijūrō more than anything. As Kōki appeared to be memorising a snapshot of the reflections Seijūrō leant against his shoulder. Moving in together came swiftly; Kōki mentioned it in an off-hand manner when they were cooking together, but refused to say another word on the matter, blushing and stammering the entire while, until Seijūrō asked him outright to move in with him. The whispered agreement came several moments later.

And then there was the next stage. Seijūrō was thinking about it as Kōki painted something on his back; something he'd wanted to do for a while now. The coldness of the paint and tickle of the brush sometimes made him squirm and every time Kōki would batter at his head. "Hold _still_," he would say every time, almost losing patience when Seijūrō turned to glower at him. "I'm almost done, okay?" But Seijūrō was still reluctant to turn away from him what with the expression of utter contentment under the annoyance (the paint in his hair and on his cheek certainly didn't help the case). "Sei…" He twisted the paintbrush in his hand so he was brandishing the handle, and Seijūrō smiled at the pseudo-threat before turning back to the front. "Okay…" he finally said, drifting his fingers lightly down the nape of Seijūrō's neck and stopping between his shoulder blades. Seijūrō shivered and closed his eyes.

"Can I finally see?"

Kōki sighed but kissed his shoulder. "Okay." He took a picture with his phone and handed it to Seijūrō.

An utter reinvention of the night sky with colours that Seijūrō wouldn't have been surprised at learning that Kōki invented them himself. A perfect reflection over the small of his back and the suggestion of two figures. The image he had kept from their first date? Was this what he had really seen? When he looked questioningly at Kōki he seemed to say that it was.

"It's beautiful," he said, taking Kōki's hand and with his finger tracing out the question on his palm. Kōki frowned at his hand, then at Seijūrō.

"Did you just…?" He seemed too nervous to continue.

"Marry me."

He settled on his knees and started gathering the paint. "No."

Seijūrō blinked. "Kōki?"

Kōki shrugged as he got to his feet. "I'm pretty sure people only get married when they have nothing else to say to each other. It gives them something else to talk about."

Such an unromantic view, and so unlike Kōki that Seijūrō sighed. "You don't really believe that."

"No," he admitted with a smile. "But I do believe that nineteen is too young to marry. Stay with me a few more years and see if you want to ask me then."

"You've made up your mind then?"

Kōki looked at him thoughtfully. "If there was no doubt in the matter… some sort of certainty. I might consider getting married younger."

"Some sort of certainty… are you talking about fate?"

"More like reason."

"I'm sure we have reason enough."

"Perhaps. Let's say this." He was still smiling as he cleaned the brushes he had used at the sink. "If you can persuade me enough to ask you to marry me, I'll marry you whenever you want. Otherwise, wait a few years before asking again."

Seijūrō had never run away from a challenge, and more than that, had never lost a challenge. This one, like all the others, he took in his stride, certain that he would achieve what he wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter AU - requested by anonymous on tumblr**

Seijūrō had a plan for his entire life. A simple plan with simple steps; impress the teachers with his knowledge and his magical strength as well as his determination and intelligence, become prefect in his fifth year, move onto being head boy and immediately after school get a prestigious placement in the Ministry of Magic. By the time he was thirty, he knew he would have taken the top position and be Minister of Magic, same as his father.

What he _hadn't_expected, was that his world would be turned upside-down by the Hufflepuff boy that sat next to him in Charms and seemed to be afflicted by a strange tremor whenever he happened to look upon Seijūrō. He introduced himself normally when they were in class, but apparently his reputation had beaten him and the boy—Kōki—was hardly able to take his hand to shake it (his entire _body_ was shaking after all). Seijūrō was shocked, but let it pass by. Until he noticed that the boy was also in his Potions class. They were seated together—Shintaro would have called it fate but Seijūrō didn't believe such ridiculous notions—and at some point during the lesson Kōki managed to break a vial of belladonna extract mixed with monksbane (_why_ it was out in a first years' class Seijūrō had no idea) and it spilled over Seijūrō's hand. He hissed in pain as his skin seared red and Kōki yelped apologies and cowered as if Seijūrō was going to hit him. He considered it, but was interrupted by the Professor who told Kōki to take Seijūrō to the hospital wing.

He stayed for longer than he necessarily needed to, but Seijūrō was (in part) grateful for the company.

The next incident occurred at their first flying lesson. Seijūrō found himself standing next to Kōki again (by his own volition? He couldn't remember) and he timidly asked Seijūrō how his hand was. Seijūrō replied that it was a lot better. He wasn't lying, either. The skin only pulled a bit when he was writing and he hardly thought about it the past couple of days. The lesson started and Seijūrō was surprised to learn that Kōki was a decent flier. Maybe even more than decent.

With careful consideration and slow movements, he managed to befriend Kōki, only now and then asking himself _why_ he was bothering with it. It wasn't as if Kōki was on his level; apart from flying he was completely average.

The next year they both joined their respective Quidditch teams, both as Chasers. The games could get slightly awkward sometimes, what with a determination rising in Kōki that Seijūrō hadn't even realised he had causing him to become fixated on his goal. More than once Seijūrō was knocked off his broom if he let himself get distracted at all. Kōki would apologise profusely afterwards, and with a bit of guilt-tripping and manipulation Seijūrō found he could persuade Kōki to carry all his books for him from class to class—they shared many, after all.

And Seijūrō wasn't really sure when it changed, but one day he was watching Kōki in Herbology and he'd taken his gloves off with a relieved sigh and pushed his fringe back carelessly and Seijūrō could only stare and think that he wanted Kōki as _his_. He stepped slightly closer to him and shot a narrow look around the greenhouse, lest anyone had seen that beautiful gesture and was thinking of making him their own. Over the next few weeks, which turned into months, which turned into an entire_year_he tried to tell Kōki that they would have to be more than friends, but every time he panicked—_panicked_—and would blurt out excuses which, as time went on, only became more and more ridiculous.

The worst parts were when a girl would come up to Seijūrō and in a nervous manner ask whether Kōki would be adverse to going out with her. After a curt, "_He's already interested in someone, sorry,_" she would scamper away, cheeks scarlet. And it happened a lot more than Seijūrō wanted it to. Every time Kōki would groan that he thought Quidditch players had more girls interested in them, and he'd only had a couple (which had slipped through Seijūrō's careful guard) Seijūrō would feign absolute innocence.

"Don't tell me you're basing your worth on how many girls are interested in you?" Seijūrō said scathingly at one point.

Kōki blushed and averted his gaze. "No. But it would be nice sometimes, you know?"

Seijūrō looked up from his Transfiguration essay. "You have nothing to worry about," he said casually. "Have you gotten much further with your essay?"

Kōki was chewing his lip as he watched him, but roused himself and shook his head. "Transfiguration makes no sense."

Seijūrō couldn't help thinking that if he got to 'teach' Kōki in his own way then he would learn a lot quicker and have a _lot_more fun.

Kōki quit the Quidditch team in his fifth year, whilst Seijūrō stayed on as captain. In some ways it was better, seeing Kōki in the crowd, either teasingly making a point of supporting Hufflepuff or dutifully supporting Slytherin. Seijūrō knew from the beginning how it would go. Same as every year since he'd joined the team, and by even more of a margin when he was made captain near the end of his second year after the previous captain was injured, they would win. The finals were against Hufflepuff, and even seeing Kōki very obviously supporting Hufflepuff in the morning didn't bother him. It was kind of cute, actually, watching his smirk and the way he gently put Slytherin down and boasted about his own house.

"Kōki," Seijūrō said firmly after he insulted Slytherin's captain.

Kōki grinned slightly sheepishly at him. "Yes?"

His big eyes seemed confused when Seijūrō only watched him for a moment. "I… after the game, if Slytherin wins, I need to tell you something."

From Kōki's expression and the way he chewed his bottom lip Seijūrō was pretty sure that Kōki knew. He had been dancing around the issue for over three years, after all. He nodded slowly, and after glancing nervously at him from under his eyelashes and fiddling with the front of his shirt he went up on his tiptoes to quickly kiss Seijūrō on the cheek. He froze. "For luck," Kōki said as explanation, before bolting away, his shoulders hunched forward.

It was quite a surprise to Seijūrō that he didn't fall off his broom after that, but Slytherin played, and naturally he beat Hufflepuff's team. Kōki was already down from the stands and he smiled when he saw Seijūrō. Seijūrō was frozen again for a moment, before he started towards Kōki.

"So what was it that you—" Kōki broke off, _had_ to break off when Seijūrō tilted his head up and kissed him. After a pause in which Seijūrō considered whether he should move back and maybe apologise, Kōki made a small sound, pressed forwards and tugged at his hair to pull him closer.

So Seijūrō didn't pull back. He'd waited long enough for this anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

The signs were all there, but having been distracted with a one-on-one that Reo challenged him to, Seijūrō pushed them to the back of his mind. It wasn't until he and Kōki got back home and Kōki stalked off to their room and slammed the door shut that Seijūrō ran through the events of the day in his mind and realised that Kōki had been a lot quieter than usual, as well as having glowered in his direction quite a lot. He followed Kōki up the stairs and knocked at the door before going in.

"Did you really not understand that that meant 'leave me alone'?" he said, turning his head to look at Seijūrō before going back to his previous position; face-down against the bed.

Seijūrō sat next to him. "Did you really think that would stop me? If you really didn't want me to come in you would have locked the door."

Kōki propped himself up on his elbows and pulled Seijūrō's pillow to himself to pluck at it. "I think Reo has a crush on you."

Seijūrō gave a short laugh before Kōki looked at him, and actually seemed hurt. "He acts like that with everyone."

"I don't like it. And he's better at basketball and he was on your team…"

And he seemed so worried, trying futilely to cover it up with annoyance that Seijūrō could only kiss his neck and tighten his arms around his waist. "Am I going to have to convince you that you have nothing to worry about?"

"He had his arm around your shoulders."

"Kōki."

"So, yeah. I'll need a lot of convincing."

It was said pretty innocently; Seijūrō supposed he didn't realise how his words could be taken. "Gladly," he said against Kōki's neck before taking hold of his shoulder to flip him over onto his back, feeling a sense of triumph at Kōki's shocked expression, but quick acceptance as Seijūrō kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Kōki was positive that blood would be on his hands—_Kuroko's_ blood—at precisely 10:38 that Tuesday morning.

He had to be behind this little development, after all. Only Kuroko, Fukuda and Kawahara knew and Kuroko was the only one who could talk to Akashi without choking up with fear. So as soon as Akashi walked in, Kōki clapped his hands to his mouth and ducked behind the counter.

"You've got this one, Furihata," Kida said lazily.

"No, I'm begging you. Take him for me."

Kida frowned at the cowering mass of lace on the floor. "I'm manning the cash register and you can't even do that, so go take his order."

"I can't!" Kōki hissed, hoping that Kida would show a previously unknown side to himself and be unexpectedly generous.

"Why? Do you know him?"

Kōki whined and plucked at the black fabric. "He's my boyfriend," he muttered, glowering at his ensemble.

Kida glanced at Akashi again before grinning down at Kōki. "Go take his order or you're fired."

Kōki whimpered again, unsteadily getting to his feet and teetering on the high heels before finding his balance again. He could only meet Akashi's eyes for a second before looking away again.

"Are… are you ready to order?"

When Akashi didn't respond immediately Kōki frowned at him. "I'm perfectly content staying here and just watching you," he said, catching hold of one of the silk ribbons and letting it slip through his fingers.

Kōki blushed and slapped his hand away. "If you're not going to order anything I'll have to ask you to leave."

Akashi sighed. "Fine. Coffee, please."

Kōki hurried away.

It wasn't as if he _wanted_ this job, but not many people were happy hiring someone who was leaving for university in less than a year. As a result, he was stuck in a perverted café whose dress code was_French maid's uniforms_. Complete with a corset. At least it had amused Fukuda and Kawahara, enough that nowadays all it took was for him to show up and Fukuda would be lightheaded with laughter as Kawahara tried futilely to hold it back. Goodness forbid anyone say something in French (Fukuda being half-French certainly didn't help), as they would both be indisposed for at least twenty minutes. Even Kuroko would crack a rare grin.

The coffee was made, and Kōki hadn't thought up of an excuse to stay hidden behind the counter so he approached Akashi again, who was watching him with a distant look in his eye. He placed the coffee on the table, slapping Akashi's hand away again as he played with the hem of the skirt.

"Who told you? Kuroko?"

"No…" Akashi said, taking hold of his hand. "Fukuda told me." Kōki tried to pull away when he kissed his palm. "I suppose I understand why you didn't tell me, but I do find it rather cruel. You look beautiful like this."

"Akashi-san, I'm _working_," Kōki insisted, about 80% sure that he was lying (he'd seen himself in the mirror; he looked _ridiculous_) but it was quite difficult to protest when Akashi got up from his seat to kiss him. He forgot enough of his surroundings that it didn't even bother him when Akashi brushed his hand up his thigh.

"When's your break?" he asked, his voice slightly breathless.

"My…? Oh, in an hour." Akashi let go of him.

"Don't get changed," he ordered with a grin.

Kōki looked at him with slight incredulity as he sat down again. "Pervert," he muttered. Akashi only looked at him with a small sigh.

Fukuda received what could only be described as screeching on the other end of the telephone when he picked it up that evening. Although he didn't entirely recognise the words, the voice was distinctive enough that he laughed and said, "Bonjour, ma p'tite," which had settled into being his usual greeting when Furihata called.

"You… I thought you were too scared to talk to Akashi!"

"Well, he texted me. Wanted to know why you weren't answering."

"I told you not to tell him! Do you have _any_ idea what kind of a pervert he is?"

"Uh… no?"

"He has no issues with molesting me in the restaurant—"

"Woah, I don't need to know _that_."

"Shut up. I could actually lose my job if he keeps on coming over; it makes me nervous when he keeps on staring at me like that."

"Furi."

"Doesn't help that he offered me a job and_then_ said that the dress code would be the same, more or less, and he emphasised the 'less', and I don't even want to think about what he'd make me do."

"_Dude_."

There was a sigh. "He's such a pervert," Furihata muttered. "I'm gonna go now. But I'm killing you tomorrow."

Fukuda snorted. "Au revoir, ma p'tite," he said before hanging up.


End file.
